


Blame

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I swear this is different..., M/M, No Condoms, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: Operation Javier goes south and Krauser ends up hurt. Leon feels guilty.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in a folder on my laptop for like 6-7 months; decided to edit it and post! I may have a sequel-ish thing to go with it!  
> This ship hurts me too much...
> 
> I don't own anything; CAPCOM does.  
> If you don't like the ship, content, me...don't read it >.>/

Operation Javier was considered a job well done. They covered up the whole mess with a construction accident. Javier's base was destroyed and the area was swept clean of all infected. It was almost like nothing happened, other than the front of a construction project gone bad. As for Krauser, the spike had fucked up his arm; he had minimal chance of fully regaining strength in it. Everyday tasks may even be impaired for him. I was ordered to tell him he'll be discharged with honors. I feel like shit. Krauser is, was, a good solider. He'd been a military man for years and it was his life. I wish it was me in his place. The walk from the President's temporary office was a long one. Or was I trying to delay the bad news? I shake my head as I round the corner to Krauser's room. I hesitate outside the door. I haven't talked to him since quarantine. I knock gently. "Who is it?" I hear his brash voice ask. "Leon." I simply say and a moment later the door unlocks with a click. 

He opens it and clutches his arm; he's still in pain and the medicine for it is shit. "Can I come in?" I ask, my voice almost a whisper. He nods and moves to allow me to enter. I glance around his room, a lot has been changed since the last time I was in here. "What do you need, Leon?" he asks coolly. I can't make eye contact with him so I keep my back turned. "I wanted to ask how your arm is. And I have to tell you something." I reply and succeed in keeping my composure. I hear him shift and sit down on his bed. "It still hurts like a bitch, but I'll live. What did you need to tell me?" he says briskly. Krauser has been more defensive than usual. His pride is broken since his arm was damaged. I close my eyes and sigh. "You'll be presented with a medal, with me. Then after the ceremony, you'll be discharged with honors." My voice keeps its even tone. "Leon, look at me." he almost orders me. I don't, and can't, I keep my eyes directed to the floor. I hear his footsteps close the distance between where I am standing. "Leon. Look at me." he commands again. I turn and he looks as cool as ever. Not a hint of any real emotion. He slips a hand under my chin, lifting my face to his. His lips press to mine and I stifle a gasp of surprise. His kiss is much more gentle and almost desperate. I break the kiss and look up at him. 

His eyes fixed on my face. "Jack, what is it? You act like you'll never see me again." I whisper. He says nothing, but turns and walks over to his bed. He sits down with a thump. I just watch as he holds his head in his hands. "I wish it was me, Krauser. You care about being in the military, and I could care less. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the real danger. I know you must resent me." I say, my voice is small. I look around the room and lean against his desk; facing away from him. I feel like shit because he was made for this job, and I was forced into it. I feel that I should've told him everything before. But I had my orders, right? I try to reason myself into accepting it. "Stop it, Leon. I mean it. This was out of control and yes, you had orders." he snaps. I look at him, wide eyed. "But you're out of the job because of me!" I snap back. I try to keep my voice down, but its frustrating. "I don't resent you. Shut up. Alright? It's not your fault. You don't need to get in trouble or worked up." he says and glares at me. I open my mouth to reply, but his eyes advise me otherwise. I close it and glare back. "Jack. Why aren't you mad at me? I wasn't 100% honest down there." I whisper.  
The next thing I know, he slams me, hard, against the wall. I hiss in pain as my back hits. I look at him as his hand grips my face. "Kennedy, shut the fuck up. You had orders! I told you that." He hisses and we stare each other down. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and clock's tick tick tick is like a bass drum in the room. His eyes soften and his harsh grip on my face turns gentle; almost loving if we were under different circumstances. I feel a warm sensation pool in my stomach under his gaze. He leans in a kisses me, its deep and slow. A kiss that Krauser has never blessed me in experiencing. I return this special kiss. I feel his warm hands shift under my shirt. Then I am being lifted. He can still carry me in his arms, even with one being wounded. I am laid on the bed. He is between my legs. I cups my chin using his bad arm. I look up at him. "Leon." He whispers my name so soft and gentle.  
His lips caress my neck and collarbone, and my teeth pull on my lip. Those eyes have always been so piercing. He tugs off my shirt and throws it aside. He kisses my neck, collarbone, and then my chest. He teases me by pinching and sucking on both nipples. "Jack." I hiss as he, gently, bites my nipple. He repeats this on the other nipple. I watch him trail lower. He unbuckles and then unzips my pants. I look down at him, "Jack, your arm..." I begin but he shakes his head. The look he gives me is enough for me to keep quiet.  
I feel his, surprisingly, warm hand wrap around my length. He gives me a firm stroke. And I groan, letting a hand of my own cover his. I lean against his good shoulder and his hands feel perfect; calloused and rough, but perfect. I tease the hem of his cargo pants with my other hand, letting my fingers fidget with the button and zipper. He traces my lips with his thumb, which I take into my mouth. I meet his steel eyes, and suck on his digit, briefly allowing my teeth to graze the underside. He watches me and I can feel his hard cock on my thigh, and grip it as my hand dips into his pants. I pump him a few times, and his eyes almost flutter shut. I tug at his shirt, being mindful of his arm. He tosses it to the ground and kisses me deeply. His teeth tug my bottom lip as he breaks the kiss and I groan. He helps me out of my shirt then moves to grab the bottle of lube. I lift my hips and his hands grip the waistband of my pants and boxers. He gives a few tugs before pausing to pull off my boots. 

They clatter on the floor and he finishes with my pants, pushing between my legs. He kisses me as he adjusts his pants, I lean back as the cap pops on the lube. His thick fingers slide inside and I groan deeply. "Don't even need to add them one at a time..." He whispers, I can hear the lust in his voice. I feel his digits scissor, causing his knuckles to graze my prostate. I hiss and look up at him, he pulls me to him, and I help him slick himself up. I guide him inside me as he pulls his fingers out. I lean my head back from the full feeling; nothing beats the first plunge. I rest my hands on the tops of his thighs as he begins to move. He looms over me and kisses me, I squeeze his thighs as he picks up his pace. I bite my lip and even with his arm being injured; the strength is impressive. I tug his hair sharply to allow myself to kiss him. I am able to maneuver us so I'm on top; which he likes best. I feel his hips try to snap up when I don't move right away. I keep my eyes away from his arm and completely focus on his face; the slight furrow in his brow, that just relaxes as I move myself up and down in an agonizingly slow pace. He groans softly and I feel those rough hands on my hips; a silent plea for a change. I take the hint and speed up a bit, letting myself ride him faster. He slips his hands down and around my waist; spreading my ass as I move.  
It doesn't take long for him to regain control; he reverses my position so I'm face away from him. The head of his cock grazes my prostate at the new angle and I hiss. I want more; and I grip his thighs as I work faster. "That's my beautiful boy." I hear him whisper and I shudder; ever since the bastard coaxed my praise kink out, he's had a joyride. 

He thrusts in time to me riding him; his hands remain on my lower back and ass. I bite my lip and my bangs droop into my face, the sensation is getting to me. "Jack..." I moan and his one large hand grips my dick before stroking me. I move faster and let him drive a little deeper. I love how his thumb grazes over the sensitive head as his other fingers apply that perfect pressure. I tighten my hands on his thighs and can already see my nail impressions forming their crescents. I almost am in a bow as I bend forward; he can see everything. "Fuck..." I hear him hiss and its almost immediate that he shifts. He pushes my upper torso and head into the mattress and starts thrusting hard and deep. He uses a free hand to spread my thighs wider; letting me really feel him. I moan louder and I come hard around him; thighs trembling. I bite down on the duvet and feel him stuttering as he comes inside. I make a low whining sound as I come down from my high and the heat from his come spreads inside me. I close my eyes and we stay like this.


End file.
